IzayaxAoba
by alicecullenroxsmysoxs
Summary: What happens when Aoba and Izaya get drugged and are forced into a room together? Well, let's find out! Rated M for smut/yaoi


**A/N: So, this was based on a roleplay, to complete my otp xD Its not very realistic, but Izaya and Aoba's hatred for each other could just be sexual tension o:!  
Anyways, enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or the characters. **

Aoba held a hand up to his head, pressed mostly around the left side of his temple.

"Room. Spinning." He said, his voice coming out in a sort of whine.

He looked around him, blinking a couple times. The walls moved in a fast movement, the man before him seemed to be spinning along with the walls.

"Still… spinning!" He whined even more.

The man before him looked at Aoba then, he seemed to be in more control over the drug than Aoba was. He remained sort of calm, even though his stomach was slowly turning.

"…It stopped," Aoba smiled then, releasing his hand and letting it fall down to his side.  
"Ah," Izaya said in response.

Aoba looked at Izaya, somehow realizing just now that he was locked in the room with the man. It set him on edge a little, but he tried to keep a straight face towards the man he despised. Izaya, however, simply seemed more calm and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.  
Aoba watched the man closely, as if examining his every movement. The drug seemed to have done something to him, because he suddenly felt very horny.

"Hm?" Izaya asked, noticing that Aoba was watching him now.  
"Nothing?~" Aoba said, a small smirk spread across his face.  
"Doesn't seem like nothing," Izaya replied.

Of course, Aoba would never accept the fact that he had wondered what it would be like to sleep with Izaya. He was straight after all, so it wasn't like he was in love with him. But that curiosity… it was a dangerous thought to be horny at a time like this.

Izaya, on the other hand, was a player for both teams. Though he usually would end up with a girl he found it fun to play with the other sex at times. And the drug did have an effect on him, even if he didn't show it.  
Izaya pulled off his jacket in a calm matter, and leaned back against the comfortable bed.

Aoba noticed this and turned to him immediately, raising an eyebrow at his actions.

"What?" Izaya said with a hint of innocence.  
"Stripper," Aoba mocked him.  
"So~? You probably like it anyways~" Izaya hummed in amusement.  
Aoba paused. "Do not!" He denied.  
"Don't deny it~" Izaya chuckled.  
"I DO NOT!" He yelled louder.  
"Uh huh~" Izaya blinked at him, still amused.  
"Just shut up," Aoba almost growled and made his way over to the bed.

Aoba sat beside Izaya, as if it wasn't a big deal to him anymore. It wasn't the smartest thing to be doing considering their situation, because Aoba found himself starring at the older boy. Glancing up and down, his shirt to his pants and back to his face in a slow manner. He couldn't help that he wanted to touch him… to see what it would be like. And in an instant, he let his body take over.  
Aoba brought up his arm, almost slamming it to Izaya's throat, but only enough force to put Izaya down onto his back. Aoba then took the opportunity to climb up on top of him, and once on top he felt pleased, smirking down at the older boy below him.

"That's not very nice, Aoba-kun," Izaya said while looking up at him. He didn't even show any hint of surprise, maybe because he was expecting it.  
"Shut up, I'm horny," Aoba said in his defense and began to ignore him. He leaned his body down closer to Izaya's and smoothed his thumb over the older boy's bottom lip, forcing his mouth open as wide as he pleased. Izaya could only smirk in response.

Aoba pouted a little at the sight. "It's sad~ I only have this to screw around with. Quite pathetic really." He mused before forcing his tongue into Izaya's mouth. Izaya responded by rolling over on top of him, pinning the younger boy down to the bed, and began to wrestle his tongue in dominance.  
Of course, Aoba didn't like this, and tried to move out of Izaya's hold. When that attempt failed he moved his mouth away from his.

"I wanna be on the top!" Aoba apposed.  
"Do you now~?" Izaya looked at him with a small smile on his face.

Annoyance crossed Aoba's face and let his anger take over him. He kicked Izaya off and stood, instantly pushing him to the wall and pinning him against it. He then forced his tongue back into his mouth, letting himself take the dominance this time. Izaya chuckled against his mouth, but Aoba ignored him and moved his hands down to Izaya's pants and started to unbuckle his belt.  
Izaya responded by rolling over and pushing him against the wall this time, placing both hands on him to keep him in place.  
Aoba let out a growl and immediately bit hard into Izaya's shoulder.

Izaya put his mouth to Aoba's ear then, not fazed at all by him. "Are you really that eager to top me~?" Izaya mused before licking the shell of his ear. He then bit down softly on it, nibbling it.  
Aoba was taken aback by this, a bit surprised at his actions. Pleasure ran through him, and he couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. Though, this immediately gave Izaya the upper hand, and Aoba grabbed a lock of his hair, and tried to pry him off with little restraint he had.  
Izaya took this opportunity to slide his hands down to Aoba's pants and undo them.  
Aoba couldn't help the pleasure that Izaya was giving him, and let his head fall back onto the wall, moaning out in pleasure again. But once he felt hands on his pants he grabbed onto Izaya's wrist to stop him. It was then that he realized how hard his member had gotten and it was almost painful now.  
Izaya didn't stop there and began to lick down to his neck, which would've caused Aoba to moan again but he wasn't going to let him take control. He wanted to be the one in control, so he pushed him back to the bed, and flipped him onto his backside before pulling his pants down.

"Awe, tired of being an uke~?" Izaya chuckled.  
Aoba grabbed Izaya's hips then. "Shut up," He glared down at him.  
"Awe~" Izaya smiled.  
But at this point, Aoba felt in control since he was on top now. And didn't hesitate to mock Izaya in this position. "You're one to talk Iza-nii~ You like it this way, don't you?"  
"On occasion," Izaya said naturally.  
"Figures~ You've always been easy to top~" He mocked more.

Izaya chuckled at that, and turned onto his back, he then rolled over on top of Aoba. "Have I~?"  
Aoba smirked at his reaction. "We both know how it'll end~" He said in confidence.  
Izaya smirked back. "Do we?"

He flipped Aoba onto his back side, pulling his pants down to reveal his bottom. And in an instant he was inside him, thrusting back and forth hard.  
Aoba gasped slightly in surprise, the pleasure was more intense now, and he grabbed onto the bed sheets to restrain himself but he couldn't control the loud moan that escaped his lips.

"I-IZAYA! STOP," He opposed.  
But Izaya continued the motion. "But you're enjoying it~" He smiled proudly.  
Aoba bit into the bed sheets to keep from letting out sounds of pleasure, but it didn't help much. "I-I AM NOT!"  
Izaya leaned down to put his mouth close to his ear. "Bullshit~" He said before continuing.  
Aoba dragged the moan out that escaped his lips and began to pant from slight exhaustion. He decided to try turning his body around, planning to pin Izaya down and do the same to him. But Izaya wouldn't have it, and forced him back into his place. "Nope!" He grinned.

Aoba growled in frustration. "Only you get to climax this way!" He whined, feeling his erection getting more painful every thrust Izaya sent in.  
"But you seem to be enjoying it so much," Izaya smiled, thrusting a bit harder.  
Aoba moaned out his name, and groaned out in pain due to his member. "But its torturing," He whined.  
"Only for you!" Izaya mocked.  
Aoba glared in response.

Izaya decided since he was enjoying this so much that he would make it even worse for him, and started to thrust even deeper and even harder than before.  
Aoba couldn't stand the torture, and started bucking his hips towards Izaya's, copying his movements, and moaned out.  
Izaya smirked at his reaction.

"Gah! Please Izaya," Aoba begged him.  
"Awe~ Aoba-kun said please~" He smiled.

Aoba knew he would get nowhere at this point and stopped his hips movement, weighing his options to what he could do. It was obvious, wasn't it? He only had one choice. So he brought his hands down to his member and basically started masturbating.  
Though, that didn't last long since Izaya grabbed his hands and pulled them away from him.  
"No need for that~"  
Aoba tried to pull his hands away from Izaya but Izaya grabbed onto his wrists, causing Aoba to let his face fall into the sheets and pant heavily.  
"I-Izaya.. P-Please. Let me have a turn," He begged again. Izaya ignored him in response, and continued to thrust back and forth. Aoba growled under his breath in frustration. "You haven't even climaxed! Obviously you aren't enjoying it!" He said without thinking.  
"I haven't~? That shall I begin now~?" Izaya asked.  
"N-NO! LET ME BE ON TOP!" He yelled at him.

And as if Izaya was holding it in the whole time, he let his orgasm out with a smile.  
Aoba glared at decided to pull forward, allowing Izaya's semen to spread out on the bed. Then he pushed his around, and pinned Izaya down, grabbing his hips.  
Izaya only smiled up at him in response.  
Aoba couldn't stand seeing him so content, and flipped him over.  
"You haven't even let out sounds of pleasure for me," He frowned. "How rude~" He then took the opportunity to bring his head down to Izaya's ass, and licked up it.  
Izaya only let himself moan quietly in response.  
"So shy~ Don't be afraid to let it out~" He grinned before entering him, thrusting slowly in and out.  
Izaya began to moan quietly.  
Aoba glared and moved harder into him.  
Izaya responded with a louder moan, and Aoba could tell what he wanted. Aoba rolled his eyes and gave him all he got, practically slamming himself into Izaya, into hard thrusts.  
Izaya moaned in delight.

"Hmm~ Better," Aoba smiled, but stopped immediately. "That's all you get. Because you were greedy~" He smirked before pulling out of him.  
Izaya rolled over then. "That's fine!" He grinned. "It was more fun watching you~"  
Aoba scoffed and stood, glaring down in disgust at him. "Excuse me while I go orgasm in peace."  
"Awe~" Izaya chuckled.


End file.
